


From Rhiwiel

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lyric sonnet, dedicated and addressed to all  fans of Tolkien's books..</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Rhiwiel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I'm Rhiwiel. A sparklet. Tinkle of ice.

 

A ring on a bottom of a frozen glass,

 

Held by the hand that has pointed once

 

To men of Earth the road to Paradise.

 

 

The door to summer is a dusty pane,

 

And warmth of streets, that full of bustle and laugh.

 

For you a sign of road I did draft.

 

Then go! Your flaxen map is white and plain,

 

 

All overdrawn with a net of traits

 

Invisible; all sewn with silver threads.

 

A chilly sermon of the blooming tales.

 

 

So let the whiteness be the pledge that lasts

 

So that the gold will never turn to ashes

 

Another worlds' clear and frosty breath.


End file.
